The Best Family
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Mr. Schuester decides to have a bonding day for ND in which they all share either their secrets or biggest insecurities. Blaine is terrified to go through with it but soon finds that it isn't as bad as he thought it'd be. Klaine


**Summary: Schue decides to have a bonding day for ND in which they all share either their secrets or biggest insecurities. Blaine is terrified to go through with it but soon finds that it isn't as bad as he thought it'd be. **

**Rated: T**** for minor swearing **

This was hell, he has convinced himself. This is complete and utter hell, sent from the fiery pits below to consume him. The worst part was that it shouldn't have been this bad. It was just a simple bonding activity to bring New Directions closer together. Most everyone struggled a bit with it, but they got over it. They knew that the people they were sharing their secrets with loved them and that would never change.

So why was Blaine so terrified?

New Directions had become home to him ever since Sectionals. Everyone accepted him and he got to know them more than he ever had. He used to tell himself that when Kurt went off to college he would head back to Dalton for his senior year, but now he wasn't so sure about that.

"Blaine, your turn!" Brittany whispered loudly in his ear. She was sitting on Blaine's left side with her arm wrapped around Santana's waist, while Kurt was playing with the fingers on his right hand. Blaine stared wildly around the room for a few seconds before his eyes landed on Kurt. His boyfriend gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand gently.

He wanted to say that he'd pass. He wanted to shake his head and slouch low in his chair like he used to in Middle School whenever he wanted people to stop staring at him or asking him questions. He wanted to stand up, say that this activity was ridiculous, and leave the room with his chin held high. But all of those things would only make him feel like more of a coward.

"How about I go first, honey?" Kurt offered. Blaine nodded his head quickly and he just _knew_ that his eyes were going into dear-in-headlights mode.

Blaine was grateful that his boyfriend went before him. He needed time to collect himself. After Mr. Schue had announced that they would have a group bonding day where they would share some of their biggest secrets or insecurities, Blaine had been freaking out. He wasn't used to showing people the less-than-perfect side of him.

"Okay," Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I blame myself for my mother's death."

There was a collective gasp all around the circle.

"Kurt, that's completely irrational-"

"No it isn't, Finn. Though I'm impressed to hear you widening your vocabulary, I can assure you that it isn't in the least bit irrational. I mean, think about it," he said, his voice getting louder and more passionate with each word. "I _asked _her to rake me to the damn zoo, and then our car got hit and she died. What do you think _any _six-year-old would think?"

That made sense, though Blaine wanted to hug Kurt and tell him that it wasn't his fault. The boy in question wrapped his arms around his chest and sighed, staring down at Blaine's hand still held between his own.

"I know now that it wasn't my fault, it was that damn drunk driver, but still...back then, all I could think was 'If I had chosen to just stay home and make cookies like my mother wanted to, she would still be alive.'" He ended in a small, weak voice, and the smile that ghosted his lips was so sad that it made Blaine ashamed of himself. Here he was, freaking out about letting ND in on his family life, and here Kurt was, telling everyone what was most likely his biggest secret.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned and looked his boyfriend in the eyes, and it was the undertone behind those beautiful oceans that gave Blaine strength. Because, no matter how sad he was of the memory, Kurt looked fierce and brave. Most of all, he looked strong.

He didn't want anyone's pity.

"Well," Blaine said slowly. He pulled his hands away from Kurt and wrapped them together. "Up until five years ago, my last name was Mitchell."

"Seriously?" Kurt burst out suddenly. He blushed a bit when everyone looked at him and muttered a small 'sorry'.

"Seriously," Blaine laughed quietly, grabbing Kurt's hand again before his face went sombre. "My father is Senator Benjamin Mitchell. One thing that has always won the hearts of his voters was his campaign against gay rights. When I came out to him he was worried that people would find out that we were related and think he supported gays, so he changed my last name to Anderson and told anyone who asked that I was a distant family member staying with him for a week. Thus, I am now Blaine Anderson."

He slowly looked up, fear most certainly in his eyes, and saw what he dreaded the most: pity. Now he understood why Kurt looked so strong and fierce after he talked; he was _daring _people to pity thought alone made Blaine smile.

"Honey, are you okay?" Kurt looked concerned and Blaine realized how psychotic he must look. He laughed and pulled Kurt in for a hug, not even bothering to speak quietly as he explained.

"You're just so amazing, Kurt. You've been through so much and yet you always remember the good in your life. You never let the bad drag you down. You made me realize how much good there is in my life that I tend to overlook because of the bad." He pulled away and held Kurt's face between his hands, marveling for the hundredth time at how soft it was. Kurt smiled softly back at him.

"You have every right to be upset though, Blaine. This isn't a little thing."

"I know," Blaine nodded slowly. "But I've got you. And I've got New Directions, and, as crazy and dysfunctional as this family is, it's the best family I've ever had. And nobody can take that away from me, not even my father."

**A/N: I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes; I was too tired to go through and check. Please review!**


End file.
